Snapped Giraffes and Lost Crayons
by tsunachi
Summary: They couldn't save her, but she saved them; she shielded them with her own body. Griefstricken, Liz vows to avenge her sister, and Kidd hovers over Patty, weighed down by a heavy soul, while the madness quickly takes over her.


**sad story alert.  
**

**do not own soul eater. *sigh***

**warning: language. and please don't question...the... plot... coz its just like that...okay... slight pattyxkid if you SQUINT super hard.  
**

**main characters: patty, liz, kidd  
**

**credit: you know instagram? it's an app in the appstore. basically a facebook... for pictures. anyways, there's this account called _souleater_ and she gave me this brilliant idea. :D she posts really good pictures, too.  
**

* * *

Snapped Giraffes and Lost Crayons

_They weren't at all particularly sane, as they half-stumbled their way through the winding cobbled streets of Death City, Nevada. Only Patty was fully conscious of her actions, but she wasn't exactly the most reliable type, giggling sporadically and bobbing up and down, a grin pasted on her face._

_"Patty, quit it, you're giving me a headache," groans Liz. Her eyes are sunken and she leans on Kidd in a drunken stance. Her meister himself is faring worse, sagging under Liz's weight, taking minimal, lilting steps, speechlessly focusing his remaining energy on walking forward. _

_"But..." she complains, slinging Liz's other arm onto her shoulder and carrying her forward. "The guy was evil! He wouldn't die! So that's why you peoples are so tired! We could've been good, but he was too symmetrical!"_

_Her sister grimaces. "He can't help it, Patty."  
_

_"He can't help it!? He almost got us killed!"  
_

_"Stop...fighting..." mutters Kidd silently as they trek down the silent road. "Patty... I'm sorry..." His younger weapon giggles in response, striding ahead._

_"Shut up. My head really hurts." Liz gnashes her teeth together.  
_

_Hiding in the shadows, a large shape suddenly looms beside them, drawing itself to only half of its full size, cackling deep in its throat.  
_

_Unknown to her meister and sister trailing behind her, Patty freezes for a split millisecond before returning to her normal stroll, eyes slightly narrowed.  
_

_She can feel the madness waves rolling off of it; it's so darn obvious she's surprised even Kidd hasn't reacted yet. She isn't as absent-minded as most think, she knows when to be serious, and she also knows when to be smart. And right now, Patty knows that if she pretends that she didn't notice the super-obvious madness wavelengths just threatening to blow her over, she might just get there in time to protect her awesome team!  
_

_See, not stupid.  
_

_"Hehehe..." it says, shifting back and forth.  
_

_Then it moves forward- like the stroke of lightning- in its hand is a long, bladed jaded black sword- and-  
_

_Patty darts, calculating the distance-  
_

_Thank Shinigami.  
_

_She feels particularly light-headed, but at least they were safe! Safe from evil shadow people! She kicks the shocked shadow away with a well placed roundhouse and throws in a punch. There! She beat him! Now, for her Death Weapon skills to be put into use!  
_

_Patty eagerly splays her hand forward and transforms it into a gun, then bringing her gun and other hand together to pull the trigger.  
_

_She shoots the shadow, once, twice, three times.  
_

_It fades back, angrily chattering incoherently, something sounding like, "Stupid Thompson girl, could have gotten one tasty Thompson appetizer and a delicious Shinigami soul... but you know, I've heard that they're really good fighters..."  
_

_Patty grins triumphantly. "Hurray! I beat him!"  
_

_"Patty!" She turns around, beaming, ready for them to praise her.  
_

_Instead, they are staring at her with shock written all over their faces, no longer looking weary. Liz isn't shaking her hand- her jaw is moving up and down, and she looks as if about to cry. Kidd isn't pounding her back- he's gaping like an air-exposed fish.  
_

_What's going on?  
_

_Then a wave of pain, filled to the max with madness, threatens to engulf her. She falls to her knees, letting out a raspy half-gasp, and looks at her stomach.  
_

_The shadow's long sword is sticking out of her stomach.  
_

_Sh*t.  
_

_"Crap," Patty cries, clutching the sword in an attempt to remove it. Her bright blue eyes seem to shine straight through her meister's soul as he gazes helplessly at her.  
_

_"Goddammit, Patty!" Liz screams, her voice echoing soundly through the streets as she clenches her fist. "Why?"  
_

_"We...still...save..." Kidd's face is eerily close. He zooms in and out of focus, and when Patty turns her head, Liz is bending over her, patting her cheek, encouraging her with a soft voice. "Come on... Patty... live..."  
_

_"What?" she struggles to say? "What..."  
_

_Her stomach feels sticky, and the smell of blood permeates the air. She takes a deep breath, smiling, thinking of all the giraffes she could snap if she survived...  
_

_If she did...  
_

_"Why are you smiling?" roars Liz. "You're dying!"  
_

_"I know." She doesn't stop smiling, because everything is so darn funny, even letting out a slight giggle. Patty? Dying? Nah. That couldn't happen. Kidd would save her, and Liz would be there to comfort her. His dad was Lord Death, after all, and he wouldn't let Patty through to the other side, would he?  
_

_Even so, there would be lots and lots of giraffes! She could snap them, and they would always come back alive, because it is giraffe HEAVEN!  
_

_Or hell... probably not!  
_

_Think positive! Think giraffes!  
_

_Slumping onto the cold cobbled floor, she dreams of red... red madness... all around...  
_

_Black... and emptiness.  
_

_No giraffes.  
_

_No Kiddo.  
_

_No Liz.  
_

_Nothing.  
_

_Madness.  
_

_She is just floating, an endless space stretched out forever.  
_

_What is this?  
_

_Death?  
_

_Who am I? she asks herself.  
_

_To that she replies, I don't know. I forgot.  
_

_Her soul glows inside of her pale body, pulsing with light.  
_

_Suddenly, she is snapped back into reality, and is staring into the faces of her beloved meister and sister.  
_

_"Liz!" she almost yells with joy- almost... but she can't speak, and they're screaming at her- Liz is crying, and Kidd is stricken with shock-  
_

_Then they're gone...  
_

_And she's alone in the madness again, with no identity, no end, no past, no future._

_"Patricia Thompson! You come back here this very moment!"  
_

_Go away, she murmurs.  
_

_"Patty! What about my symmetry? How can I fight?"  
_

_Her soul hardens. Is that all he cares about?  
_

_Who are these people?  
_

_All that she wants... is the madness.  
_

_ . . .  
_

_ . . .  
_

* * *

Liz is hyperventilating. Her eyes are rolled back, and she gulping in deep breaths as Kidd hurriedly pats her back, afraid to lose her too.

"She's not dead yet!" he growls. "_Just shut up for a moment_."

His weapon sits down on her knees, trying to control herself. "Oh. My. God. This cannot be happening. It's a dream. It's a nightmare."

"It may _feel_ like it!" snaps Kidd, yanking the sword out of Patty's lifeless figure with a rush of adrenaline. "She's not _dead_ yet! If you want her back, help me!"

Together, they pick her up, and Kidd dashes to the DWMA hospital, his weariness all but remembered, leaving Liz to trail behind with her thoughts.

Patty's not dead yet?

But she had a sword run through her.

A sword made of shadows.

A sword filled with madness.

Liz murderously shoves her hands into her pockets, gritting her teeth angrily. What did that beotch shadow want? Why her sister?

She remembers, Patty had dashed out of nowhere in front of them, suddenly spouting a sword from her back, and a shadow in front of her, and Liz had wondered, since when was Patty a Weapon Sword?

Then blood started soaking her through her skin, and Liz had immediately freaked out as she watched Patty kick and punch her way through the shadow, use the new technique that they had just learned after becoming Death Scythes- transforming their own hands into guns and pulling the trigger with the other, and defeat the shadow all on her own.

Why didn't Kidd help her? He is a Grim Reaper, after all.

Was he too tired? Maybe he has his limits, too.

Speaking of which... she was exhausted...

Why are the buildings moving?

They... might've been bewitched by Lord Death... or a witch...

Like that last kishin egg they fought...

It was bewitched.

Her head thuds against the ground, and instinctively she curls up into a Liz-ball, falling into nightmares of her mother dying... Kidd dying... Patty dying...

_"Shut up. My head really hurts_." That's what she said, didn't she, before Patty went skipping off and came back just to get stabbed and kick some shadow's large shadowy behind.

Then she give a malicious smile that would make her sister proud, and realizes exactly what she wants.

That darn shadow is going to die under the wrath of Elizabeth Thompson, and that'll teach each and everyone exactly how powerful the Thompson Devils are.

_We're the Thompson Demon Twin Pistol Guns. We do NOT get seperated._

_We are always together, forever.  
_

* * *

Kidd hurriedly wipes unseen tears from his eyes as he hovers over Patty's bed, ignoring Nygus's fervent pleads for him to _move_ away so she can work.

Eventually, he does, with a heavy heart. His eyes are still drooping, and he knows that he needs his sleep. But he can't! He just can't leave his weapon all alone!

Kidd trusts Nygus, he really does. But he just can't _leave_ her.

It might be too late to save her.

_It's your fault, Kidd. If you had enough energy to run all the way here, you should've had the energy to save her._

The thing is, it happened so quick, and he didn't notice the shadow, and all of a sudden Patty was stabbed and still fighting, and then she realized she had been stabbed, and then...

_Kidd. Stop. You're freaking yourself out. Go look at a symmetrical picture_.

He bites his lip, an inward groan growing inside of him. After he had felt her soul still throbbing slightly, pulsing its faint cheerful wavelengths, something just came over him.

A rush of adrenaline.

The Power of the Grim Reaper.

And he had rushed to the hospital faster than he had thought Shinigamis ever could run.

He cares.

He cares for her, like a little sister, like his own. He never had any siblings, and maybe Patty _was- _no, _is_-older than he is, but she never acted it.

She was... is... always smiling, laughing...

"_Death the Kidd_! How many times do I have to order you out of the room? Don't just stand there looking like a big fool, the fate of your _symmetry_ depends on you standing there!" Nygus snaps, shoving him roughly out. "Stay out and go bother Liz! You left her there!" With that, she abruptly slams the door hard enough for the air to rush past his face and blow him slightly backwards.

He is a skinny french fry, after all. Just like Patty had so obliviously stated that one day at that restaurant he had taken her out to for a treat while Liz was somewhere hunting for unicorns.

A hint of a smile grows on his face. Memories, eh.

_"Look at this beautiful french fry, Liz! Doesn't it look like Kiddo here?"_

_"Excuse me? A french fry?"  
_

_"Yeah! It's so skinny and wimpy and yellow and salty! And symmetrical!"  
_

_"What!? Patty! That's so mean! I'm not wimpy. I'm not skinny!"  
_

_"What about yellow and salty? Anyways, maybe you're not wimpy, but this french fry is. You're plenty skinny. Remember, we went to the beach once and you were the only one without a six pack."  
_

_"But that's only Black Star and Soul."  
_

_"Still. They had six packs. You did not. Kiddo, TIME TO WORK OUUUUUT!"  
_

_"Patty-"  
_

_"No excuses! To the gym we go! Wait, I wanna eat this french fry."  
_

_"PATTY-"  
_

_"You know, I don't like it plain. Watch me dip it into the ketchup!"  
_

_"PATTY THOMPSON-"  
_

_"NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOM. Heehee. Oh, you really want to go to the gym, don't you? Let's go!"  
_

_"Patty!"  
_

_"LOOK AT DAT BODY, EH, LOOK AT DAT BODY, I WORK OUUUUUT. Kiddo, pretty soon you'll be singing that song. Now HURRY UP AND MOVE YOUR... BUTT!"  
_

He smiles wryly. They had gone to the gym, and he had ran on the treadmill at the fastest speed it could go, while Patty played with her giraffes.

He still isn't any buffer. He still doesn't have that six-pack that Patty wanted.

But he knows that Patty doesn't mind. She accepts him for who he is, in all his asymmetrical-ness.

Kidd turns around and walks down the hallway back to Death Mansion, his shoes _clip-clop_ing on the cool tiled marble floor.

* * *

A warm gust of air greets Liz as she enters the Death Mansion, closing the gigantic twin mahogany doors with elegantly carved symmetrical designs fondly etched onto it by Kidd.

It feels unsurprisingly lonely without that bothersome sister of hers, jumping around everywhere and cheering, "Sis! Sis! Sis! Look at this!"

But she never felt that way.

She always loved her little sister, and she was oh-so-grateful when Kidd took them in. Liz thought she would dress her sister up in cute clothes, let her eat to her lovely heart's content, and put her to sleep with a nice lullaby. And she did.

But then they had to go missions.

Brutal missions.

Sickening missions.

Missions where even Patty would throw up.

So much blood, dismembered body parts, kishin eggs, madness.

More than anything, the madness.

Liz didn't account the dreaded missions in the part of the bargain with Kiddo. She didn't know that their innocence would be ruined beyond despair.

But they would have died if they still lived on the street; they would have been caught and sentenced to prison for life.

So they are eternally grateful that he had taken them in, fed them, clothed them (scarcely, with their skimpy red tops), let them have a place to stay, and not the ramshackle apartment that could have fallen over any minute...

But they forgot about the harsh part of life.

They were weapons, and they were Death's weapons. Following him around, Liz and Patty saw things they never want to see again.

Blood.

Suicide.

The drunk.

The nasty.

The pain.

All of it.

She stopped covering Patty's eyes. There was simply no point in it anymore. They couldn't fight with Patty's eyes covered. She had already seen the gruesome images of it all.

Innocent? Bah. Lies, all of it.

"F*ck," she curses, kicking the table leg in a fit of anger. "Why my sister?" In the back of her mind, she can hear Kidd absentmindedly warning her about bad language. That certainly was a problem a few years ago, when he had first taken them in. Liz had cursed his whole existence, his symmetry, his choice of clothes, his lack of muscles... all of him... even the mansion...

But he hadn't said anything back at all. He told her to lower the volume and try not have such crude language.

Laughing, Patty had joined her in cursing their current meister.

But they had grown to love him.

And he couldn't save even one of his weapons today, dammit.

* * *

_She feels like she is floating._

_Why is she so cheerful? She doesn't remember ever being this cheerful. Then again, she doesn't remember anything.  
_

_"Patty Thompson."  
_

_Patty spins around in answer to her name, eagerly drifting forward. "Yeah? Who's there?"  
_

_"We're here to gather you to the next world."  
_

_They sound so serious. She giggles and looks around for them. Where are they? Maybe they were cutesy little bunnies pretending to be serious adults. She never liked serious adults. Everyone needs some fun in their lives!  
_

_"This way."_

_Those darn thingamabobs! They never showed themselves!  
_

_But, being a good girl, she follows them through the blackness and into the light.  
_

_She remembered Kiddo saying something about that when you die, you see the end of the tunnel, the light. She always wanted to see a giraffe, but Kiddo insisted that that's the way it is, you couldn't change the light.  
_

_Well, too bad. Patty can already see a giraffe forming at the end of the stupid tunnel, where the stupid people didn't show up.  
_

_Wait, is that a giraffe?  
_

_No. It's Kidd.  
_

_Why is he staring at me?  
_

_Hey! It's Nygus!  
_

_What's she doing to my leg? Is she stitching it?  
_

_Why is everything fading?! Come back!  
_

_What about the giraffes?  
_

* * *

**this is the reason why i haven't updated my other stories... phew.  
**

**well, WHO KNOWS WHAT RP-ing IS? IT'S AWESOME! RPS ARE AWESOME 3  
**

**that's all. bai.  
**


End file.
